The Stepbrother
by twstedprncess87
Summary: Kagome's mom is getting married! and Inuyasha's going to be her new stepbrother!
1. chappy 1

The Stepbrother  
"So Kagome.what's new?" asked my best friend Sango Shinju.  
  
"umm..my Mom's getting married." I said.  
  
"REALLY? Who is the guy? Does he have children?"  
  
"well, the guy's name is Inuyoukai Inabikari. (a/n: lets see.translation: Dog Demon Lightning.hmmm). And yes.he has a son.about a year old than me."  
  
"Inabikari? Is his son Inuyasha Inabikari?"  
  
"Umm..I think so.why?" I asked, wondering how Sango knew my soon-to-be stepbrother.  
  
"Well.he goes to a school about 5 miles from here. I've heard LOTS of nasty rumors about him!"  
  
"Uh oh..what.have you heard?"  
  
"Well..I don't know if any of them are true.but I've heard he's gone to jail."  
  
"For doing what?"  
  
"Killing someone."  
  
"Oh boy! Sango! This Inuyasha guy is going to be my new stepbrother! I hope those rumors aren't true!!!"  
  
"Let's hope so," Sango said before hanging up.  
My mother's wedding was in a month.I had better find out if those rumors were true!  
  
~*the next day at school~*  
  
I decided to ask around my school about Inuyasha.first the students. I walked around a bit and found one of my friends.  
  
"Hey, Aki!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome" said Aki cheerfully.  
  
"have you by any chance heard of a guy going to a neighbooring school named Inuyasha Inabikari?"  
  
"oh! That one? The one that broke into the bank and stole all that money?"  
  
"umm.I don't know. But you have heard of him?"  
  
"of corse I have! Who hasn't?"  
  
Moving right along I spotted another one of my friends.but this friend happened to have a crush on me.*Sigh*.well I at least I knew he'd give me the info if I needed it! "Hey Hojo!" I said.slightly unenthusiastically.  
  
"Hey Higurashi!" he said.I've kinda gotten used to it but ive always wondered why he always incisted on calling me by my last name instead of my first name.oh well.  
  
"Have you heard of a guy going to another school name Inuyasha Inabikari?"  
  
"Yea.that one who killed his mother?"  
  
"Umm.I don't know, Hojo.sure."  
  
.*Sigh*.this was getting unbelievable! All ive heard from him is horrible things that he's SUPPOSEDLY (that's the key word here folks!) done..i was getting pretty scared!  
  
So at dinner that night I decided to ask my mom.since I thought she would know the truth.after all she is marrying the guy's father! 


	2. chappy 2

The Stepbrother-chappy 2  
~*at dinner~*  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Is..Inuyoukai's son.in jail? Or has he ever been?"  
  
"Umm.I don't think so, Kagome. But you can ask him at the wedding if you want!" she added excitedly.still excited by the fact that she was getting married.  
  
"You know.I never married your father, Kagome. He just left.and left you with me.which I am very thankful for!" she says to me and smiles. "And I am very glad that you'll get to have a real father! And that older brother you've been hoping for! That's why I knew Inuyoukai would be just perfect when he told me that!"  
  
I smiled.and still sincerely hoped that Inuyasha wasn't who I heard he was.even as much as I wanted an older brother.I didn't want one who had killed anyone.or robbed anything.or is just generally a bad person!  
  
The next month went pretty fast.maybe faster than I had liked it to anyway. Mom was super excited and had her dress picked out and everything. I tried to be excited but that fear still lingered in my heart. Though it kind of struck me funny that I was scared of someone I hadn't even met yet!  
  
So I bottled up my fears and hoped tomorrow would be a success.if just for my mom's sake.  
  
~*the wedding!~*  
  
I stood a few feet from Inuyoukai who was standing there grinning like a hyena..and rightly so.it was his wedding after all. Inuyasha was standing next to his father. He didn't look too bad.at least by what I thought. He had black spiked hair and bright purple eyes. His eye brow was pierced twice and he had a lip ring.so pretty handsome.I thought. (a/n: Kagome is her mother's bridesmaid and Inuyasha is his father's best man! I think it's a cute idea!)  
  
They started to play this lovely music just as my mom started to walk down the aisle. She looked beautiful. She had her hair up in a nice bun and her dress was white and poofy. It was definitely her dream wedding.heck it was anyone's dream wedding!  
  
At the reception I was really bored. My mom and my new step dad were having a great time.talking with relatives.dancing. It all looked fun.except I was alone. Sure there was the occasional relative that would come by and pinch my cheeks or something but nothing remotely interesting. Then I thought about Inuyasha.where was he anyway? I spun in a circle.scanning the small room before I finally found him. He was standing in a corner, by himself.  
  
Ok, Kagome.be brave.be brave I said to myself.  
  
"umm.Hi.your Inuyasha.right?" I said nervously.  
  
"yea. Who are you?" he said. Oh gosh, he doesn't even know who I am.this ought to be great.  
  
"I'm Kagome.I'm your new stepsister"  
  
We chatted for a little while..and he seemed like a pretty nice guy. I forgot all about the things my friend's said about him. We became fast friends much to my surprise and delight. Maybe I was going to get that big brother I always wanted!  
  
A couple of days after the wedding he enrolled in my school. We had a couple of classes together.it was pretty nice. My friends started not to hang out with me.since I hung out with him. But I still hadn't asked him about all the rumors.  
  
"Aren't those your friends, Kagome?" Inuyasha would ask.  
  
"They.are." I said  
  
"Some friends you've got then. I haven't seen you with them since I got here!". I smiled. Even though I knew he was right.I was glad that he was concerned.  
  
"Well.at least I have you!" I said as we both smiled. "You won't ditch me too, will you big brother?"  
  
"Of corse not.little sis."  
  
Inuyasha was turning out to be everything I hoped for. We did everything together.we hung out.we got lunch.he was the big brother of my dreams. Till one day about 5 months from the wedding.  
  
We were on my bed watching TV when I grab the TV and shut it off.  
  
"what's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha.a while back I heard some rumors about you.some pretty nasty ones at that."  
  
"oh yea.the rumors. I've heard them too. Lets see..according to them I've killed someone, killed my mother, robbed a store, robbed a bank." he said while counting them off with his fingers.  
  
"yea.that's what I heard too." I said. "they...arnt true.are they?" I said with a hint of worry in my voice. 


	3. chappy 3

The Stepbrother-Chappy 3  
  
"Of corse not, Kagome. I may look tough, but I would never kill anyone" Inuyasha said while looking directly in my eyes. I'm not sure what happened after that but next thing I knew I was kissing him. I was kissing my own stepbrother. And he was kissing back.and it seemed like we both were enjoying it.  
  
"Kagome." he said after breaking the kiss.  
  
"Hmm?" I said.blushing and thinking about why I did that.  
  
"You have NO idea how long I have wanted to kiss you.even since the first time I met you."  
  
"...M.me too Inuyasha. I just didn't have the guts to do anything.since we were like brother and sister."  
  
"Yea I know.that made it kind of complicated didn't it? Calling eachother brother and sister even." he said while chuckling a bit at my blushing.  
  
"Kagome" he said while lifting my face up. "Theres no need to be embarrassed"  
  
"I'm sorry." I said while still blushing. "I'm just kind of..new at this." I said.  
  
"so am I" he said while smiling. Then he leaned in and kissed me again. I was in heaven..that is until we were interrupted.  
  
We heard yelling coming from our parents room. We rushed over and pressed our ears against the walls to hear better.  
  
"I HATE YOU INUYOUKAI! I CANT BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN MARRIED TO YOU FOR SO LONG! ITS BEEN 5 MONTHS!"  
  
"YA, BITCH. IT'S BEEN A LONG 5 MONTHS AND 5 MONTHS OF WASTED TIME!" screamed Inuyoukai.  
  
"I..I HATE YOU!..LEAVE! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" my mom yelled before bursting into sobs.  
  
"WELL IF I'm GOING I'm TAKING INUYASHA WITH ME!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE" they both screamed.  
  
On the other side of the wall.  
  
Tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
"Inu..yasha..your..*sniff*..going..to leave me...*sniff*..*sniff*..we haven't..been away from eachother..in 5 months..and now..your leaving.for.for..for..good."I managed to say before breaking into sobs myself.  
  
"Shhhhh" Inuyasha said while taking me in his arms. "shh.its ok Kagome. We'll be fine. I promise ill come back for you. Ill come back." he said in a calm voice that was etched with sadness.  
  
"you.you promise?" "Yes, Kagome. Of corse I will.I love you."  
  
Then, Inuyasha's father came into the room with all his bags and a coat on.  
  
"Time to go, son" he said. But that pretty much did it for me.I sobbed.I cried so hard I thought I would never.ever stop. We had just confessed our love for eachother.  
  
I held him tight for what I thought was the last time.  
  
" I love you too," I said before he kissed me lightly and left. 


	4. chappy 4

The Stepbrother- Chappy 4  
  
Its been a while since that day. I've moved on.for the most part. I don't cry every day anymore.I'm recovering. The days after he left I thought that maybe he'd still be at school with me.but he was gone. My mom didn't know what was wrong, nor did I tell her.I couldn't..it hurt to even think about it.  
  
The rumors eventually died down and everyone forgot about Inuyasha Inabikari. And they moved on with their lives.much to m y relief.  
  
One day I was sitting in my first period class.glad to be a senior and to be 17 at last the announcements were being read.  
  
"girls soccer team meet at 6:30...today's lunch is pizza..and one of our students who has left, has decided to come back!"  
  
I didn't think much of that, I thought maybe it was this one girl Hana who had left about 3 months before. But it couldn't possibly be...  
  
"Shikon High, please welcome back Inuyasha Inabikari!" the announcer said in a cheery voice.  
  
Oh dear..i didn't really want to see him again..ever again.. Now he's here again..i couldn't belive it. I did see him a couple times in the hall but he never looked at me.it was tearing me up inside. So one day I saw him in the hall and cornered him.  
  
"hey Inuyasha" I said while flashing the best smile I could.  
  
"who are you, bitch" he said angrily.  
  
"what?"  
  
"you heard me bitch, who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
"you...you don't remember.." I said in saddness.  
  
"remember what? Answer my question!"  
  
"forget it, you don't know me" I said before running away from him in tears.  
  
I ran until I found Sango. I leaned against a nearby wall and slunk down to the floor.  
  
"s..s..sango.." I stammered.  
  
"what is it Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango said while crouching down to my level.  
  
"i.Inu.yasha...he...he.*sniff*.doesn't remember me.I..I said hi..but.*sniff*.he.didn't even recognize me.."  
  
"didn't you tell him who you were?"  
  
"n..no." I said before I saw Inuyasha standing in front of us with his arms crossed.  
  
"listen b..listen. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you.but honestly. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm no one." I said while getting up and pushing him aside.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
"who is she?" I asked her friend.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." she said with a pained look on her face.  
  
Then it all clicked in my head..  
  
"that...was K.Kagome? It really was?" I asked, slightly franticly.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. That was Kagome, the girl who loved you with all your heart and cried her eyes out long into the night because you left..THAT Kagome." Said Sango in a slightly pissed off tone.  
  
"Shit" I said before looking over her shoulder to see if I could find her.  
  
That Kagome.that I had not even recognized.I hated myself. I couldn't believe that was her..  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Thoughts raced through my mind as I ran to the office, said I was sick and went home. I kept thinking  
  
He doesn't remember me..he doesn't remember me.what am I going to do now?  
  
But much to my luck/misfortune (which is it?.hehe) he remembered where I lived and followed me there.  
  
"KAGOME" he yelled out, trying to catch up with me.in which I walked faster.  
  
"KAGOME, I'm SORRY! I'm REALLY SORRY! I WAS GONE AND..SO MUCH HAPPENED AND.I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU.I'm SORRY!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled back. He seemed to take the hint because when I looked back he wasn't following me anymore.  
  
I didn't really want to deal with him.I couldn't. I needed some space.and I hope he took the hint. I slumped into my room and collapsed on my bed. Definitely too much to deal with in a day. 


	5. chappy 5 the ending?

The Stepbrother-Chappy 5  
I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Inuyasha had been calling me ever since the day he finally found out who I was.and he wouldn't quit (it's about 5 days since). And then I heard my mom screaming "will he ever quit?" from the other room. I had told her not to let anyone speak to me by the name of Inuyasha Inabikari.since we had caller id we could tell who it was and not just answer the phone If it was him.  
  
..*yawn*... "MOOOOM" I yelled sleepily. "Who is that?"  
  
"Who else? It's that Inabikari kid. He wont stop calling!!! I don't know what to do!!! You told me not to answer it so I've been trying to ignore it but its soo hard! He started calling at like 6 (it's about 11 at the time)!!! You know.. Even though you don't want to.you should answer it, honey..maybe he'll quit!" mom said smiling.  
  
I finally got up.got dressed and thought about it..should I answer..should I not answer? What will he say? Will I regret it if I don't? I had no idea. So finally when the phone rang again.and I decided that maybe I SHOULD give him a shot.after all.I could hang up if I felt the need to.right?  
  
"h.hello?"  
  
"kagome!!!! Do you know how long I've been calling???"  
  
"Since 6, every day since 'that day'"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"My mom told me, she's been up since then cuz of it"  
  
"i..I'm sorry Kagome I just have to talk to you."  
  
"What is there left to say Inuyasha? You said you loved me..i loved you too. Then you leave, promising you'll be back for me, and when you finally are..you don't even recognize me.."  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry Kagome. I did come back though!"  
  
"you broke my heart"  
  
"My dad left! We went to another country, Kagome. I had no say in the matter! I had to save up all sorts of money and get all these jobs to come and see you again!!"  
  
"really? Is that really true, Inuyasha?" I asked, my heart beating in my chest.  
  
"Yes, Kagome..c.can I come see you? Please?"  
  
"I'm not sure.I.I don't know" I stammered.trying to think about it.  
  
"please Kagome? I really want to see you.and formally apologize.." "Um.ok... You remember where my house is..right?"  
  
"of corse, I used to live there..in case you forgot!". He said and then laughed.it wasn't long before I joined in too.Inuyasha was back.  
  
"ill be right over" he said before hanging up. He was there in about 10 minutes. I was sitting on my couch nervously.till the doorbell rang. I jumped up and answered it to find a smiling Inuyasha at my door with a bouquet of roses in his hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome.I'm so sorry" he said while he handed me the roses. I put them to the side, completely forgetting about them..he took me in his arms. We hugged.for what seemed like hours..it was heaven. "I'm so glad your back Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm glad I'm back too Kagome." he said.and before I knew it we were leaning into eachother.just like we had done..that one night, for the first time.  
  
Our lips touched.first briefly.and then deeply. We gave in to the love we had bottled up inside since he left the first time. We kissed and kissed until my mother interrupted us..  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha..i don't mean to interrupt you.but.Inuyasha.your father is here." my mother said while pointing at the doorway where there was, indeed, Inuyasha's father..Inuyoukai.  
  
"Inuyasha. You left without permission. You must come back with me."  
  
"no, dad. You know what? I'm 18 now! I can live by myself or with whoever I want" he said while pointing at me.who blushed in response.  
  
"According to the law, yes. But according to me, you stay with me. And not that bitch Kagome. You deserve better!!" he yelled. Something in me snapped.and I wanted to hurt him so badly.but my mom AND Inuyasha beat me to it. Inuyasha got one first since he was closer, he threw a really hard punch at his father.and seemed to break his nose. Then my mom ran up and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
I was surprised.and even a bit happy. These were my family.my friends.they were doing this because they loved me.after they stopped, I smiled, catching the attention of Inuyasha's father.  
  
"what are you smiling about Bitch?"  
  
instead of answering I threw a punch of my own.sending him into unconsciousness. Inuyasha.still recovering from what had happened took me in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, Kagome. I have been fighting with my father for years..and I'm glad its finally over. and glad that your alright..he's a dangerous man." He said while still holding me in his arms.  
  
"I understand, Inuyasha.but what are we going to do about him?"  
  
"Way ahead of you guys!" said my mother smiling with the phone in her hands. Leave it to my mother to do the right thing.  
  
Inuyasha then pulled himself away from me. I looked at him in confusion but he smiled.  
  
"I've got something to ask you, Kagome."  
  
"what is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
he got on one knee..and opened a tiny black box.  
  
"Kagome.I love you so much..I'm so sorry I left you..will you marry me?" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"inuyasha.I love you too. Even though I was mad at you for leaving me.and not recognizing me..i still love you..so.YES! yes I will! I love you!"  
A/N: should I continue this? I wasn't sure.since I'm not completely sure what to do next. Let me know what you think! What should happen next? Or should it end there? Its up to you! 


End file.
